


Gimme

by sosha20



Series: Sweet Klance Moments: The Domestic and Spanish Addition [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Google Translated Spanish, Hunk and Shiro are there but don't play any big part, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Keith (Voltron), not a lot of spanish only one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosha20/pseuds/sosha20
Summary: Keith wakes up cold and alone.





	Gimme

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone waiting for the Home update, it's coming--I'm sorry! I'll explain when I update the fic and I do have a few chapters in the works, it might take some more time but I'm not going to abandon that fic.
> 
> For everyone else, here's another Klance moment; this was heavily inspired by PaladinAzul's fic Clingy (no links 'cause AO3 is f*@#$ annoying, so sorry 'about that)
> 
>  **All Spanish from Google Translate** (the one short sentence)
> 
> Enjoy

When Keith woke up, he could tell it was pretty early—later than he used to wake up before he and Lance started sharing a room, but earlier than they got up now. So reaching over his boyfriend’s warm body and finding cold empty mattress was a bit of a shock and major annoyance. Ever since they started sharing a bed, early mornings made Keith grumpy. Lance knew this, how dare he leave. Keith groaned and, quite literally, rolled out of bed and headed for the door; not even bothering with his morning teeth brush and face scrub. He had a boyfriend to find.

Luckily, having been dating almost a year, Keith had the Boyfriend Perk of having Lance’s schedule memorized. So when he marched into the kitchen part of him was happy to find the pretty Cuban boy sitting at the table talking with Hunk and Shiro as they all drank Alien-Coffee and ate Alien-Cereal. A bigger part of him was incredibly pissed that food seemed more important than cuddling his boyfriend.

“Morning, Keith,” Shiro said, sipping from his mug.

Keith nodded, but didn’t respond, too focused on moving toward Lance and his big, dumb smile.

 _“Buenos días, Bebe,”_ Lance said softly when Keith was close enough. Keith poked him in response and Lance picked up his mug of Alien-Coffee and held it out to Keith. “Not too much Space Sugar, just how you—”

Keith snatched the mug with a grumble and, with more force than necessary, put it back on the table. Lance stared for a secound.

“Not in the mood for—whoa!” The blue paladin flailed as his chair was abruptly pulled away from the table by Keith, who unceremoniously plopped himself into his confused boyfriend’s lap. He sighed contently and buried his face in nice, warm neck.

Hunk’s soft “Aww” and Shiro’s dumbfounded snort went completely unnoticed as Lance studied the boy sitting on him. Keith loved to cuddle, a fact Lance never stopped exploiting, but this was new. Even after eleven months, PDA still wasn’t a huge thing for Keith.

“Um, Babe—”

“Gimme,” Keith mumbled, tugging a bit on Lance’s jacket.

“I—what?”

Keith whine softly and tugged again, “Cold.”

“You could’ve stayed in bed then, there _were_ blankets y’know.”

Keith frowned and tugged the jacket even harder, “You left me to freeze, now gimme—revenge.”

A gross smile bloomed on Lance’s face and, with some difficulty, he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over his snuggly, half-asleep boyfriend. Keith hmm’d and pressed even closer to Lance, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around the pretty Korean boy and lightly squeezed. He was just so cute. The last thought Keith had before falling back asleep was that this better teach Lance not to leave bed so early. Meanwhile, Lance was wondering if he could get away with this again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so not much Spanish in this one, but I just couldn't get this idea outta my head. I actually have this headcanon that Keith mentally cannot speak Spanish when he's tired or if it's too early, so it works out anyway. As always, please feel free to comment, it helps me out a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _“Buenos días, Bebe,”_ \--"Good morning, Babe"


End file.
